In order to save power in electronic devices, there is a need to turn off hardware modules, such as inter chip communication lanes (channels), when they are not in use. However, switching on and off all of the inter chip communication lanes is problematic in a fixed delay high-bandwidth communication network because a buffer is needed to maintain the fixed delay during the training phase of the additional communication lanes.